Full house
by snickers supereme
Summary: Vash saves wolfwood and legato and is also keeping knives all in the same house. Need I say more… well if you want to see how that works out that works out you have to read.PS: I know the title is lame, but I’m not very good with titles. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

Ripper: o.k. This is my first story in a long time and I'm a little nervous about it. I just hope you all like it and give me nice reviews and stuff. O.k. disclaimer: I don't own trigun, because if I did tings would be different and I wouldn't share them with any one muhahahaha!

Ch.**1 **vash

"Vash!"

Knives called out for his brother angrily. Vash rushed up his brother's bedroom as fast as he could to stop knives from shouting and waking his other guest.

"What? What's wrong?"

Vash asked looking worried that knives might be hurt…well any more hurt that he already is.

" What is this?"

Knives asked trying to get up, but couldn't because he was strapped down to the bed. Knives had been out for two weeks and Vash thought that it would be a good idea to make sure that knives could not hurt any one or even himself.

"Sorry Knives, I had to, you know how your are when you first wake up"

Vash said trying to make the atmosphere less heavy…it didn't work, and all his joke earned was a icy glare from the immobile Knives.

"Let. Me. Go"

Knives demanded in a deathly quite whisper.

"No Knives, your hurt and you need to stay down and I wont let you go not until you calm down!"

The younger twin stated firmly and trying to give knives the same frosty glare but not succeeding. Knives took the moment to look Vash over, he looked terrible! He had dark circles under his aqua greed eyes; his normally shiny blonde hair looked greasy and was falling into his eyes. His cloths looked unwashed and wrinkled. Knives snorted.

"You kook like shit"

He said and looked away. Vash smiled a little and shook his head. He was heading for the door when he heard a soft groan coming from the other side of the room. Knives heard it too and looked to see what or who it was that made that noise. He could see, in the dimly lit room the outline of a tall man with what looked like black hair.

"Chapel!"

Knives shouted, unbelieving.

I thought I had him killed

Knives thought bitterly. Vash rushed over to his friend who was beginning to stir.

"Wolfwood?"

Vash whispered softly. Vash had been so lucky to find the priest in the church and had gotten him to a doctor. Now he was all healed up and had been staying with Vash and Knives unknowingly. Wolfwood stirred a little and cracked and eye open.

"Wolfwood!"

Vash said rather loudly.

"Not so loud tongari, my head really hurts."

Vash blushed at his own stupidly.

"Sorry, wait here for a moment."

Vash said softer this time.

Like I'm going anywhere

Wolfwood thought sarcastically. He took the moment to look around the room. Nothing fancy, just a simple bedroom with a desk, a dresser drawer one, window, and knives tied down to a bed…wait second! Wolfwood looked over to the other bed and saw knives glaring at him form the other side.

What's he doing here?

Just that moment Vash walked in with a try with some food and water on it accompanied by a bottle of pills. Vash set the tray down on the desk and handed Wolfwood a bowl of nice smelling soup.

"Here, this should help you get your strength back and I bet your hungry?"

Wolfwood nodded, temporally forgetting knives to focus on the blond angel in front of him.

(A.N.yes this will be a yaoi story, I just couldn't help it.)

Vash got up and went to knives with a bowl for him to eat as well. He sat down next tow his brother and filled a spoon full of the soup and held it to knives lips.

"Open up knives, its beef I know its your favorite."

Vash smiled and knives twitched. That was right. And it annoyed him to no end that Vash would remember that fact about him. Vash put a little more pressure to knives lips.

"open up Knives"

Vash joked. Knives narrowed his eyes and turned his head a way.

"come on Knives, you need to eat something."

Knives turned up his nose in defiance. That's when Vash snapped, he was too tired to have to put up with this crap.

"look Knives, if your going to act like a baby then I'm going to feed you like one!"

he warned. Knives huffed and turned a way. Vash had had it. He had no sleep since Knives had been here and he was a little cranky. He grabbed Knives face and forced his jaw open and shoved some soup down his thought and held his mouth closed until he swallowed. Knives was shocked! His brother and never shown this kind of aggressiveness towards him only once and that was their fight. Wolfwood was shocked too, he had never seen vash act that way before. Before Knives could say any thing vash had shoved another spoon full of hot soup in his mouth, burning his tong.

"now, you can just eat what I give you or I can keep force feeding you, it's your choice."

Vash shouted shocking both men. Knives silently nodded and opened his mouth for Vash to feed him. Wolfwood was wondering if he should tell vash to calm down or burst into laughter. Seeing Vash yell at Knives and then feeding him was just too funny! Knives were feeling pretty low. Once he and Vash where done he gave Knives some water and pain killers then sat down to eat his own lunch, face flushed with anger. After a long silence Wolfwood was brave enough to speak.

"So, Vash, where are the girls?"

He asked carefully so as to not upset the blond any more. Vash's angers face fell into a sad expression.

"They left"

He sat quietly. Wolfwood dared not press the matter further. Once Vash finished out his meal in silence he took the dirty dishes down stairs and put them in the sink. When he returned he was about to go in and tell them about the "other guest" he heard a soft groan coming from down the hall. He disappeared from knives and Wolfwood sight for a moment. When he returned both men where giving him confused looks.

"What was that about?"

Wolfwood asked.

"Legato"

Vash sighed and sat down. The word emideatly caught both of their attion.

"Why would you say that?"

Wolfwood asked looking scared. He rembered how the blue haired maniac tried to kill him.

"He's in the other room"

Vash told him. Both Wolfwood and knives hearts stopped.

"What do you mean 'he's in the other room'? I thought you killed him…oh Vash, your not keeping a corpse are you"

"No knives of course not, its just that…when I shot him it didn't go al the way through."

"What do your mean by that?"

"What I mean is that, when he I shot him the bullet got lodged in his brain I took him to a hospital and they removed it. They said that he should be fine since the bullet didn't do as much damage as it should have."

Vash said looking guilty.

"So I have been taking care of him while he recovers."

Wolfwood spoke up:

"Vash why would you want to save a crazy psycho? He's dangerous"

"Don't worry it will be fine"

Vash said, not entirely sure that he even believed him self.

"Is that why the girls left? He's the reason their gone"

Wolfwood said looking angry. Vash didn't say anything. That was right, that was the reason they left.

"We'll discuss this later, alright?"

wolfwood was about to protest but soon he found himself getting very tired. Vash had failed to mention that one if the painkillers was a sleeping pill for both knives and wolfwood. Vash covers them both up and silently left the room. He went to check on his other charge and found him sleeping peacefully now, he replaced his washcloth and sat beside him. Vash was nervous about having legato here but he couldetn tell wolfwood that. He knew that legato was killer but was it really his fault? I mean he was just following orders right? Its not like he knew better? That all didn't matter right now, vash was going to change them even if it killed him.

Ripper: well that was the first chapter, what did you think? Pleas give me lots of reviews. I do have the next two chapters done if people like what i'm righting.


	2. ch2 legato

Ripper: this is the second chapter, it is mostly based on legato, its kind of short but oh well I don't have that much time, so heres the second chapter, I don't own trigun bla,bla,bal…this is a yaoi story so if you don't like it then don't read.

Ch.2 legato-

The first thing legato felt when he regained conscious was a warm softness around him. That was strange he was warm? He cracked an eye open and tried to get his bearings, he shot straight up when he realized he was in a room not his own. Where was he? What was he doing here? How did he get here? So many questions where going though his mind he didn't realize some one walked in, not until said person almost dropped his trey on the floor.

"legato!"

vash said loudly, startling the blue-haired man.

"you're a wake! That's great, you recovers a lot faster than I thought, but then again I kida expected you to, oh here I bet your hungry I brought you something incase you woke up…"

vash talked a mile a minuet, obovisously very nervous a bout having legato a wake and being completely alone. Vash rushed over but stopped when legato flinched back looking scared, so he continued very slowly. It sort of gave vash the impression of trying to catch a very frightened kitten. When he reached the bed he spoke very softly.

"h-how are you feeling"

a simple question, it was probly best to bombard him with to much right now. Legato answered his question with his own.

"a-am I in haven?"

he was very confused at seeing vash and seeing a perfect being could only mean that he died and went somewhere else and he just couldn't imagine vash in hell (can you?) vash laughed lightly, was he really that out of it?

"no you still alive"

legato's heart sank, he was alive after all, and that meaned he failed, knives would not be happy with him. Seeing legato expression only confirmed vash's worries, he was worried that legato would not want to be alive. He tried his best to cheer him up and reached out and ran a hand through legatos hair, Vash grimaced as he felt how greasy is felt from not being washed for so long.

"Ya know I think a bath would help you feel better"

He said trying to sound cheerful. Legato gave him another sad look and looked down in shame. He was alive he knew that much, but why was Vash being so nice to him? Vash gently shaking him to stand up interrupted his train of thought, he let Vash help him stand up seeing as how his legs where asleep and tingling. Once they reached the bathroom he began the water and waited for it to start to warm up, he noticed that legato had made noticed to undress.

"Hey what are you…"

He trailed off when he saw legato looking at himself in the mirror with a look of absolute horror.

"M-my hair…"

He said slowly raising his hand to his now short-cropped blue hair.

"I'm sorry, but they had to cut it off so they could operate, but it is growing back"

He said trying to comfort him. It wasn't working. Vahs grabbed his arm and led him to the bath, when legato made no move to undress himself vahs tried to undress him himself, a very dangerous move, but legato made no move to object to vash contu\inued. When he reached for the boxers legato slapped his hand a way.

"Ow! If you wanted to undress yourself you should of said something."

He said a little annoyed. Legato just stared at him with a defeated look and vash calmed himself.

"I'll leave you alone so you can get clean, would that be better?"

Legato nodded and vash handed him a towel and left. Legato let out a sigh of relief and finished what vash started and sunk into the warm waiting water. He hand to admit it did feel good to be able to relax, even for a minuet. He lowered himself in deeper and began to doze off into a light sleep.

' Legato '

He heard his masters voice enter his mind.

' legato, can you hear me?'

' y-yes master I can, where are you? '

' down the hall, come get me so we can leave '

'y-yes m-master I'm coming '

legato thought and careful tried to rise to his feet. He was nervous about seeing his master, epically since he failed in his mission to be killed. That moment vash came into the room with new cloths for the psychic to were.

"I wouldn't bother, I over heard your and knives conversation and I'm afraid that you two cannot leave, knives knows he shouldn't be trying to leave on account of the agreement we made, I guess I cant expect him to change over night."

Vash said smiling. Legato was amazed that vash had heard them, was he that weak right now that he couldn't even shield his thoughts from others around him?

"Besides you two wouldn't last 3 days in the dessert in you condition."

Vash handed him the cloths, nothing special, just black jeans with a white button up top.

"they might me a little big, since I don't know you exact size, your awfully thin…"

he said noticing how think legato looked, didn't knives ever feed him? Legato took the cloths and waited for vash to turn his back to him. Vash did and legato put on the new cloths that where, infact, too big for him. Vash was thinking about something that he noticed about legatos body, his skin was so smooth and perfect, witch made him wonder why? He always figured knives would have beat him or something but there wasn't a bruise or scratch on him. Once legato was dressed in his oversized cloths vash turned and faces him.

"Would you like to see knives?"

Seeing the scared look on legatos face told him he was defiantly nervous about confronting knives.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you."

Legato felt a little bit better, legato followed vash out of the room to knives room. When they entered they where greeted by tow pairs of eyes, one glaring daggers at them and the other looking like a frightened child. Legato paid no attion to wolfwood but looked only at his master. He winced when he saw the lather straps that held him down, he took s couple of hesitant steps forward.

"M-master…."

He said in a small voice, knives just glared even deeper.

"I told you to come get me before vash found you!"

Legato flinched.

"Hey its not his fault, I heard your conversation with him and I just got there when he was about to get you.!"

Vash said looking adjtated.

"You can't tell him what to do vahs, he belongs to me"

Knives growled.

"No knives he doesn't belong to any one any more, you know that, you knew the minuet that I won you hand to do things my way…."

They continued to argue, not noticing that legato was slowly backing a way. He kept doing so until he hit a wall and slowly slid down hugging his knees to his chest, and cried, he actually cried,. for the first time in years he cried like a little child, wishing that both would stop yelling. Only wolfwood seemed to notice legatos distress at first he was shocked at legatos display of actually emotion, but soon surprise faded to concern and legato only wept harder. Wolfwood let out a loud whistle:

"Hey you two!"

He said pointing to legato, who was paying no ation to any thing.

"Legato! What's wrong?"

Vash said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly. Legato tensed up and only cried harder. Wolfwood staggered out of his bed and made his way next to vash. His comforting instincts getting the best of him. They both tried their best to calm the distressed legato but nothing seemed to be working. After a few minuets legato began to calm and stop crying before falling asleep. Huh? Well that was weird. Not sure what just exactly happened, vash shook him a little.

"Legato?"

"Don't worry he fine, just sleeping"

"Did you do this?"

Vash said looking confused.

"Yes, I just used a mind trick on him to make him relax and sleep, I did it all the time when he was a child, I couldn't stand the whining. "

both vash and wolfwood gave him a strange look, not quite understanding what he meant. Knives sighed and continued to explain.

"I just soothed his chaotic thoughts, and…I guess you could call it a lullaby with out words"

knives said with a small blush, feeling rediculs about describing it that way. Vash gave him a warm look and knives just glared feeling even more foolish. Knives would never tell any one about how gentle he really was with legato, (which for knives, can be really gentle if he concentrates) it wasent as if he never ht legato, its just that he never hit him hard enough ot leave any marks. Vash was still smiling, genuine even. Trying to change to subject he finally took notice of legatos hair.

"what happened ot his hair? Its about as short as mine."

Knives pointed out. Vash sighed and picked legato from the floor.

"like I told him, they had to cut it for surgery…"

truth be told, vash sort of liked legatos hair short, it made him look less intimidating. Knives was thinking the same thing but would never say it to any one. Vash took legato to his room to let him get some rest, vash, with legatos now clean hair, ran his fingers through the short blue locks. Legato hummed in his sleep and turn his head towards the hand…

"Master…"

he whispered in his sleep, vash smiled lightly. Vash made his way back to his brothers and wolfwoods bedroom. They where already falling asleep, guess that sleeping pill worked. Vash walked over to wolfwood and covered him up with the blanket.

"Thanks tongari…"

vash smiled and said his good nights to wolfwood then made his way to knives bed. Vash covered him up and kissed his forehead, which made wolfwood bristle.

"Good night knives"

he whispered and took his leave to his own bed. And, for the first time in weeks vahs got the rest he so desperately needed.

Ripper: well what did you think? Pleas review, I like good ones. Oh and if you read this story and you don't like yaoi pleas don't bother to review, this story is not for you mean reviews will only be burned to there. The next chapter will be up really soon, it will be mostly surrounded around knives, so send in those reviews.


End file.
